Total Drama: Warriors of Lyoko
by Totaldramafan102
Summary: what if some of the total drama cast play the role of the lyoko warriors instead of Jeremie, Aelita,Ulrich,Odd,Yumi, and William?what if Noah,Dawn,Mike,Mal,Zoey, and Duncan were the Lyoko warriors instead? Find out in their adventures as they travel through lyoko and defeat XANA. Paring include, MikeXZoey, DawnXNoah, and possibly MalXOC
1. Chapter 1

Hello there. I'm Totaldramafan102and this is my story. I like to thank shinxshinx159, the beta writer of this story, for the help she gave me and the ideas for the Lyoko warriors' powers and clothing. You should check out her stories, they really good. Anyway, in this story, Mike will have all his personalities except Mal. He will be Mike twin brother. Also, XANA attack will be base off the real episode and idea we came up with if you have any suggestion, please place them in the review or PM me or shinxshinx159. We really appreciate the help. Here's the cast list

Mike-Ulrich

Zoey-Yumi

Noah-Jeremie

Dawn-Aelita

Mal-Odd

Duncan-William

Chef-Jim

Chris-

Heather-Sissy

We don't own anything but the Lyoko warriors Lyoko forms, enjoy!

And so, it begings…..


	2. The Beginning Part 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning Part 1

The scene starts with a boy looking at his computer screen. The boy looks about 14 years old, with dark brown eyes and hair, tan skin wearing a blue shirt over a white long sleeves shirt and under a red vest, and tan shorts with matching shoes. Right now he was doing a video diary.

"Diary of Noah Belpois, Kadic Academy, 8th grade student, October 9th" he narrated.

"A few weeks ago, I was hunting for parts to finish building my miniature robots. Of course, I couldn't find anything here I could use, so I decide to rummage for scrape in the abandoned factory, not far from the factory. Now that I think about it, it probably wasn't my smartest idea ever, but I figured I could find some useful old mechanical stuff left inside there that be useful."

We now see Noah in the factory getting in an elevator heading down to a supercomputer mainframe.

"And I wasn't disappointed. It was unbelievable. I stumbled into some sort of complex and an entire computer lab with scanners. And especially this intense mainframe. Obliviously, I haven't told anyone. It my secret. And that not all, that night, even though I was scared stiff, I decided to start up the computer."

Noah is now in front of the switch that activated the computer. "I hope I'm not going to regret this". He then grabs the switch and flips it. And the computer activates. He now goes to the elevator and enters the lab. He enters the lab; it contains a 3-D holographic projection and a computer interface which is attached to the ceiling. Both the interface and the user's chair can swivel around the projection. The door to the lab, which leads to the Factory Lift, can be closed and locked by an intricate, heavy-looking metal door. The Scanner Room is directly below the lab, and can be accessed from there either by the lift, or a hatch in the floor. He sits on the chair and face the computer.

"Now, let's see what you got under the hood my friend" he begins typing away at the computer and the screen soon shows a girl with her eyes close.

"What the, what all this?" exclaim Noah.

The girl wake up and start looking around, she has pale skin, platinum blond hair, light blue eyes, and pointed ears making her look like an elf. She seems to be wearing a dress with a light green top and her bang are braided with moon hair ties in them at the end.

"Who, who are you?" she ask, her voice soft," where am I?"

"Huh?" exclaimed Noah

The scene is now in the Kadic Academy, homeroom. A tan boy sit at his desk, he has spikey dark brown hair, He had a light blue colored short sleeves shirt that was white at the end of the sleeves and collar, dark blue pants and light brown and white shoes. He was Mike Smith. Noah was sitting in front of him to the left.

"Hey there bro" said a deep male voice. Mike turn around to see a boy who looks exactly like him. Only his spikes were covering his right eye, his eyes are black and he has dark circles over his eyes. He was wearing a red shirt with black sleeves and collar with black pant and shoes. He is Mal Smith, Mike twin brother.

"What do you want now Mal." Ask Mike

"Just came by to tell you we are roomies again, just like always."

Mike sighed and said" of course they put the twin in the same dorm again."

"Oh, lighting up will you" Mal said while leaning on his chair," what the worst that can happen?"

"Last year I got in trouble because you drew graffiti on the school wall ad planted the evidence in my gym bag." Replied Mike.

Mal just shrugged" you can't blame me for trying"

Just then a girl with long black hair, a red top and tan short came by the twins. She was Heather Mclean, and she was angry.

"Mal Smith, where is my phone?!"

"Whatever do you mean?" ask Mal calmly.

"You know what I mean. My phone. It been missing all day and I know you took it."

"Where's the proof?' Replied Mal, not even looking at Heather.

Heather just growled and said" once I find my phone and prove it was you who took it, I have my dad expelled you."

"Whatever" Mal replied

Heather just stomp away to her desk. When she reach it she flick her pencil at Mike head.

"Oww(gasped) Darn kid these day always throwing their pencil everywhere." Mike said in an old man voice. His face became wrinkled too.

"Looks like the old man came out again." Said Mal, he then snaps his fingers in front of Mikes face" hey Chester, why don't you bring Mike back will you."

"Fine, darn punk" Mike then gasped and his face went back to normal.

"Huh, what happen?" Mike said in his regular voice.

"Chester"

"Oh, thanks I guess." Mike said. Mike has Multiple Personality Disorder. Chester is one of the, he comes out when Mike is angry. Then there is Svetlana, the Russian gymnast, she comes out whenever Mike is in a physically challenging setting. Vito, an Italian jersey shore wannabe, who appears whenever Mike has his shirt off. And lastly Manitoba, and Australian adventure, he comes out whenever Mike has fedora on.

Later that day the bell rings and Noah whet back into the lab and was now sitting in front of the computer.

"Artificial Intelligence, can you hear me?"

"Yes but, would you mind calling me something else please?" said the girl on the screen.

"Um, sure." Noah pondered for a second." How about the name Maya?"

"Maya? I like that." Exclaimed Maya, "but I really like is for you to tell me what I'm doing in this virtual universe."

"That not so easy as you think Maya." Noah explained" but I came up with a couple of answers, you're part of a virtual environment called Lyoko and you got to try and get out of there."

We now go to where Maya is and see her full outfit. She is wearing a long dress with a green long sleeves top and a long purple bottom. She is bare foot and has silver bracelets with a sun and moon charm on them on both of her wrists. She is on a platform with a strange eye symbol on it. The walls were blue with screens of data on it.

"See if you can find a door"

Maya get up and walk toward the wall and place her hand on it, trying to look for a door.

"Noah, I can't find anything I-"she was cut off as the wall start to ripple and her hand start to fade through. Soon her whole body went through the wall. Maya found herself in front of a tower and in an area mostly made up as a complex series of paths intertwining between thousands of trees, it look like a forest.

"Noah I, this is weird, you have to see this."

"Ok, think you can send me a visual?"

"I'll try" replied Maya

Back at the lad a screen appeared on the computer. It showed what Maya was seeing on Lyoko right now.

"wow." Exclaimed Noah then the projection appeared and showed a map of Lyoko in four other sectors.

"Maya, there isn't just a forest out there, there an entire world." Noah explained

Back at Lyoko, Maya was exploring the forest sector more.

"I count, at least four sectors. Each one different then the last." Explained Noah

Just then, two roach like creature came in front of Maya, they were brown and had a strange eye symbol on their head and had a red eye.

"Um Noah, I'm not all alone out here. There are some animals"

"Really? That interesting. This virtual world has an entire ecosystem with virtual living creatures. Can you get closer?" ask Noah

As he was talking, the creatures' eye began to charge up and fired a lasers at Maya. She started running try to dodge a bunch of lasers.

"Noah! They're attacking me!"

"Quick run! Get back to the tower!"

Maya then got shot at the back and fell but she was right in front of the tower, so she got up quick and ran back into the tower. As she was entering, a laser shot her again, causing her to faint as soon as she was inside.

"Your life points are regenerating, thank God."  
>*************************************************************************************<p>

Back at Kadic academy, a girl was getting a drink from the vending machine. She has hair red hair in pigtail and a flower in her hair, light skin, and brown eye. She was wearing a red strapless blouse, tan pants, and brown sandals. Her name was Zoey Patricia. Mike and Mal was there leaning on the wall, drinking sodas when Zoey passed by.

"So, have you asked Zoey out let?" ask Mal with smirk.

"What?! We're not like that!" Mike replied while blushing

"So she single then? Sweet."

"Don't you dare!" Mike threatens while blushing.

As they were talking, Noah came back and was inserting a quarter into the vending machine.

"Relax, she not my type anyway." Replied Mal

Just as Noah press the button for the drink, it circuited and electrocuted him.

"Aaahh!" He screamed and then fainted.

The twins notice this and came to his aid.

"Noah? Are you alright" ask Mike.

"I'll take him to the infirmary; go tell the Mal, ok?"

Mal nodded and ran to tell the teachers as Mike help Noah up and walk him to the infirmary. What they didn't know, was that the strange eye symbol appeared on the selection menu on the vending machine.

Noah was in the infirmary on a bed with Mike and the nurse next to him.

"Noting too serious, just a minor electrical shock and some superficial burns." Stated the nurse.

"You wanted some juice, well you got some." Mike joked

"Very funny Smith." Said Noah sarcastically" But, thank anyway."

"Don't mention it. Mal will come by to check on you later. I have to get to art class." Mike says as he left.

At art class, they were painting pictures about themselves. Mike was painting a picture of himself with his personalities, while Zoey, who was sitting next to Mike, was drawing flowers.

"What are you painting Zoey?"

"just flowers since my mom owns a flower shop" answered Zoey" what are you drawing?"

"Just me and my personalities, they are always a part of my life so I thought it be ok. Yours is really good."

"Thanks." Said Zoey "I got archery class tomorrow, do you want to come?"

"Really? Sure!" Exclaimed Mike happily.

"_Svetlana vant to come to archery too!_" said a female voice with a Russian accent in Mike head "_Svetlana vould like to try the archery!"_

"_Svetlana no!" _Mike thought back" _can it just be me and Zoey for a while?"_

"_Hey yo, I agree with twinkle toes over here for once" _said another voice with a Italian accent in Mike head" _you been hogging all the control lately and hardly letting us out anymore."_

"_Easy there Vito" _said another Voice in Mike head with an Australian accent" _let Mike have some time with his shelia eh."_

"_Thanks Manitoba." _Mike thought back

"Um Mike, if it too much to ask. Can you take care of my pet hamster. It you don't want to it ok." ask Zoey

"No it ok. I'll be happy to help" replied Mike happily.

"Really? Thanks! I owe you one." Said Zoey

After class Mal was walking to his dorm while dinking a coke.

"Hey bro." said Mal, he then notice Zoey hamster" what with the hamster?"

"Her name is Miss Puffycheeks, Zoey hamster. I'm taking care of her for Zoey." Said Mike." And if you do any to her I swear."

"Relax; I'm not going to do anything to the little guy" Mike then signed in relief "at least not yet."

"Mal!" Mike threaten

"What? I'm just kidding." Mal said "stop taking everything so seriously"

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" ask Mike

"Oh yah, that Belpois kid, might as well see how he doing." he then turned and went out the door whistling '_In the Hall of the Mountain King_.

Back in Noah room, he was typing away in his computer with his miniature robots nearby. When all of a sudden, the Lyoko eye appeared on the computer screen.

"Huh? Hey isn't that the…" that when he notice his robots acting funny, and they start charging at him.

Mal was just walking down the hallway when he heard Noah scream

"Help!"

Mal rush to the door to see Noah robots attacking him.  
>"Hang on!" Mal then try to pull the robots away from him only for them to start attack him to  
>"Ow! Why you!" he then sent that robot flying across the room into the wall. The eye symbol disappeared from the screen and the robot reverted back to normal.<p>

"Your little friends are kind of aggressive. Maybe you should check their setting?" said Mal

"I had nothing to do with it. They just attack me all of a sudden." Stated Noah

"Well, do you mine explaining." Asked Mal

"No, forget it."

"Come on tell me, maybe I could be of some help." Suggested Mal "what if you're suddenly get attack by a hair dryer and I'm not around."

"Oh ha ha, very funny" said Noah sarcastically

"Well I'm not leaving until I know what up" said Mal as he sat in a chair" and trust me, I could wait all day."  
>"(sign) Ok, what do I got to use, I'm already in over my head, so I might as well tell you. this is so crazy." Noah then walk toward the door to his dorm and closes it. "First, tell me if you can keep a secret?"<p>

Back at the factory, Noah was showing Mal how to enter the lab.  
>"That tunnel through the gym is a great way to beat curfew." Stated Mal<p>

"Yah, and there another one in the campus as well." replied Noah

They were now in the factory in front of the ropes that leads to the downstairs area. Noah was the first to take the rope and slide down.  
>"What the matter? You scared of heights" he asks.<p>

"Nope" with that, Mal grab the rope and slide down as well.

They are now in the lab in front of the mainframe for the computer.

"Ok so, that the mega computer you started up?" ask Mal as he looks around.

"Yes, and it a super computer. While I was examining it, I found out it runs a virtual universe called Lyoko." Stated Noah.

"You know what Belpios, this morning electrical shocked fried your brain." Stated Mal "this thing is just the control center of the factory."

Noah then type in the computer and Maya appeared in the screen." Oh yah, then what would you call this huh? A program for spray painting doors"

"Hello Noah" said Maya.

"Who the elf girl?" ask Mal

"That Maya. A form of artificial intelligence who live on Lyoko. I don't know what she there for yet." Informed Noah

"Don't mess with me. You programed her right?"

"No." insisted Maya "I woke up the moment Noah restarted the super computer. I don't know who I am. My memory has been erase."

"Maya has to hide in some kind of a tower." Informed Noah "as soon as she leaves, she get attack by monster. You got to believe me Smith. This is an incredible discovery.

Mal just sat down on the chair and said "let say it is. What if, what if it just some giant video game?"

"Then it a very dangerous video game, genius. Replied Noah sarcastically "My robots are just program to fetch a ball, and they just tried to kill me! Once more the moment they attack me a kind of logo appeared on my computer screen. The same one that the monsters have on Lyoko."

"Better and Better. Do you mean that the virtual thing that want to attack Maya, want to kill you?" ask Mal

"That what it looks like."

"you know what? If that true Belpois, if it that dangerous, then you shut it down and call the police." Said Mal

"I know, but first I want to help Maya understand what she doing on Lyoko and get her to the real world." answered Noah.

"Say What?"

"I can't just leave her there forever with those monsters in there, I maybe sarcastic but I'm not heartless"

"Ok know-it-all, what make you think you can materialize her here?" ask Mal with a smirk.

"You see Smith."

Back at the Academy, Heather was is her room looking for her phone.

"Where is it?" she said as she look through her desk." It just got to be here somewhere."

Back at the factory, Noah was showing Mal the scanners.

"What all this?" ask Mal

"Scanners" informed Noah "I still haven't found the program to bring Maya back to earth, but I dug up the one that allows one to be scan and sent to Lyoko." Noah then went into one of the scanners and continued to explain.

"In fact, the super computer analyzes your molecular structure through these cabins, and then breaks down your atoms before digitizing them, and recreating a digital reincarnation in the virtual world."

"In English please." Replied Mal.

"You go inside the cabin, your teleported into the virtual world. That better?" replied Noah sarcastically.

Mal taps on of the scanners and says" Noah, these things don't exist yet. There no way."

" You still don't want to believe me?"

"Trust me I would love to, but virtualization is straight science fiction" stated Mal

Noah pondered about it until he got an idea

"Why don't we try a guinea pig to try it out? That way you can see for yourself, but we are going need a guinea pig."

"A guinea pig huh." Mal said with a smirk: I think I know just where to get one."

Back at Mike and Mal dorm, Mike was asleep with his clothes on. Mal snuck back to their room only now he has a grey hoodie with black strings on. He stops at Zoey hamster cage.

"Congratulation fur ball, you about to be the first living thing virtualize to a Virtual world."

Back at Heather room, she finally finds her phone, unfortunately it was in pieces. Like something, or someone, broke it. And Heather had a pretty good guess.

"MAAALLL!"

Back at twins room, Mal was just about to male his getaway, when rang.

"_Really mom? You pick the worst timing"_ thought Mal. He made a break for it when Mike woke up and started running towards him. He ran pass Heather and ran made his way to the factory as Mike and Heather chase him. He made it to the factory, unknown to him, the two followed him. As he went down the elevator, Mike and Heather use the later in the elevator shaft.

"Why would Mal bring Miss Puffycheeks to a place like this." Ask Mike as they made their way down.

"How should I know? Hew your brother!" Screamed Heather " I just want him to pay for breaking my phone!"

At the scanner room,

"Now you stay here like the good girl you are ok?" said Mal as he place Puffycheeks into a scanner and made his way back to the lab.

"All set Noah, the hamster is in the scanner."

"Ok" said Noah as he beings typing on the computer " let see how it goes, but it not going to be a piece of cake"

Back at the scanner room, Mike and Heather had just made it to the scanners.

"What are those things?" ask Mike as he look around

" I don't know, but they look like coffins to me." Said Heather

Back at the lab-

"Alright, we're all set" stated Noah with Mal looking at the screen "I'm starting the procedure."

"There you are Miss Puffychecks!" exclaimed Mike as he entered the scanner and pick her up.

Noah presses the enter button to start the scanner.

Miss Puffychecks jumps out of Mike arm just as the scanner closes on him.

"What happening?!" screamed Heather

"Transfer guinea pig, scanner guinea pig." Said Noah as the scan took place. But the screen didn't show a hamster being scanned.

"Huh? Wait…. That looks like…"

"Mike!" Mal shouted with his eyes wide.

"I... I can't stop the virtualization progress." Stated Noah

"Oh man, mom and dad are going to kill me for sending Mike into a virtual world where he might not be able to get out from…. Then yell at me for coming up with such a ridiculous excuse."

"Help!" Heathers voice called from the scanner room.

"Oh boy." Mal said as he went down to the scanners.

Mike Smith had no idea what just happen. One moment he was chasing after his brother and ended up in some sort of coffin. Next thing he knew…..

THUD!

"Oww!"

He was falling and landed on his butt.

He starts looking around his surroundings and find himself in some types of forest.

"What going on? Where am I?" he ask himself as he got up and look at his hands and see that they now have red fingerless glove. But what surprise him the most was that they were 3D. he look down at himself and find out he wearing something different then what he wore before.

He now has a blue undershirt, a white and blue coat with long sleeves that extends to his feet. He has orange goggles and white pants and has blue and white boots.

"Why do I look like something out of one of those Japanese cartoons?"

"Mike Smith?" Noah Voice came from the sky of Lyoko "Can you hear me."

"Huh who that?" ask Mike as he look around trying to find the source of the voice.

"It me Noah Belpois ."

"Is this a joke or something?" Mike ask hopefully.

"Since when do I joke?"

Back in the real world, Mal had just gone down to the scanners.

"Heather?" Mal ask in surprise.

"Mal! What just happened to your brother?" ask Heather.

"Mal! Don't worry. Mike is safe on sound on Lyoko" Noah voice came from the speakers.

Back to Lyoko-

"this place look like one of those game that kid Sam plays every day." Mike said "am I in some sort of video game?"

"I'm not sure exactly." Answered Noah "it's a virtual world that much I'm sure of."

"I guess that kind of cool." Replied Mike before a Kankrelat shot a laser at his back. " ok that a lot less cool."

"Noah, there these giant roach like thing attacking me is that normal?"

"Yes it is. But you might want to start running!" Noah warned.

"Mal, your brother is endanger. And I need time to devirtualize him. I don't know what to do!"

"He needs help." Mal said determined "do you think you can send Heather and me to Lyoko?"

"Well... I could always try" said Noah.

"Wait! Send us where exactly?" exclaimed Heather wide eye.

"To a virtual world where weird monsters want to massacre you." said Mal "you always said you're the best, well now your chance to prove it"

"No way, I prefer real world, not some virtual world where anything can happen and you guy can cheat. And besides, I can't miss cheerleading practice tomorrow." Said Heather as Mal walk into a scanner.

"Well, see ya! Chicken, Noah I'm ready to go!" Mal said as Noah started the scan.

"Ok, transfer Mal, Scanner Mal. Virtualization!"

"Mike! Hang in there, Mal is on his way!" informed Noah.

"Great" Mike replied sarcastically as Mal digital form appeared in the sky.

"Oww!" Mal said. He didn't land on his butt, but it was still a rough landing.

Mal got up and saw his new look. He now has a red undershirt, a black and red coat with long sleeves that also extend to his feet. He has a red sash wrapped around his head and black pants with blue gloves and has black and red boots. He has a sword in his hand with a black blade and red handle.

"Hmmm. I look awesome." Mal said then notice Mike "look like the fact that we're twin follows us everywhere doesn't it."

"Yah, I guess. But how come you get a sword? All I have are these useless glo-"

He gets cut off as a blue energy sphere and head towards Mal, but luckily he dodge.

"…I'll take that back. These can be useful."

"Well maybe you should watch where you use it next time." Said Mal as he glared at Mike. Then, Mike suddenly gets lifted up into the air to the twins surprise.

"Woh-woh! Mal is that your doing?!" exclaimed Mike.

Mal quickly set Mike down and laugh. "Look like I can bend gravity to my will. So I'm literally gravity defying." Mal then continued laughing.

"Hello! Earth to Twins! Did you two forget that monsters are chasing you?!" Noah voice said.

"Of course not." Mike replied "this is just so weird. And I have MPD!"

"Well it seems this computer can read into your own subconscious desires. And projects them and give you power base on them."

Just then, Heather comes out of the elevator with Miss Puffychecks.

"Wow" she exclaimed.

"Try to get to Maya in her tower" explained Noah "Hold on I try to give you the coordinates."

"Who's this Maya?' ask Heather "and what is that thing?"

"oh great, it the queen bee." Said Noah "and it a mainframe of a super computer."

Just then, the eye symbol appeared on the computer screen. The wires in the lab came to life and started attacking Noah!

Back at Lyoko-

"Whose this Maya?" ask Mike

"A virtual girl that live here." Mal Replied

"What! Someone actually live here?"

"Yup and I get the impression that Belpois flip for her" Mal said with a smirk.

"Really, is he nuts?"

"Kind of." They then stop walking and Mal looked up "Hey Noah, are you going to give us those coordinates or not?" no answer unknown to them, Noah was currently hiding behind the chair, trying to escape the wires." Hello? Noah, are you asleep or something?"

Mike then pointed to the right and said" Look, I see a tower. It could be that one." They then ran towards it and Mike place his hand on it. "Is there a door?" he then starts phasing through the wall and into the tower. Unfortunately, he didn't entered where the platform was so he started to fall but grabbed on to the edge of the platform. His brother soon follows and grabbed onto Mike.

"I can't hold on for much longer. You're too heavy!" said Mike slowly slipping off the platform. "Drop your sword!"

"Nice try, but forget it." Said Mal

They soon fall in and ended up in another tower. But this one was in a different sector. It was covered in ice and glaciers.

"Where are we? Where'd the forest go?" ask Mike.

"How should I know?" said Mal "it weird that tower over there is a different color then the rest." He pointed toward a tower that was glowing red instead of blue.

"And those creatures are weird too." Said Mike as he pointed toward block like creatures with leg. It had the eye symbol on all four sides. The Blocks started charging and firing lasers at the twins.

"Might be a good time to beat it?" Said Mal as the twin started running and dodging lasers

Back in the lab, the wires had wrap around Noah and start electrocuting him while Heather hide in a corner screaming

The twins were now surrounded by Blocks. One tried to shot Mal but he blocked it with his sword.

Mike was using his energy spheres but had trouble controlling it and sometimes misses. Mal use his gravity bending to launch him up into the air and land on top of the Block. He tried swinging his sword but it didn't seem to do any damage.

"How do you kill these things?"

"I wish I knew. But do you know how many life points we have?" ask Mike

"Nope." Mal said before Mike was shot and devirtualize. Mal then use his gravity bending power to send him flying toward a block with his sword out. It pierce through the eye symbol and Mal got out of the way before it exploded.

"Alright!' Mal exclaimed before he was shot at the back and devirtualize.

In the real world Mal stumbled out of the scanner.

"Well, at least we're alive."

"Yah, barely" said mike with a hand on his neck gasping for air.

"Help us!" they hear Heather scream from the lab. The twins ran upstairs to see Noah wrapped around wires about to be electrocuted and Heather hiding in a corner.

Mike picks up a piece of scraped metal from the floor and tried to cut the wire holding Noah, only to be electrocuted himself. He screamed out in pain and feel to the floor. Before the wires began to electrocute him too, the wires stop midway.

"Second time the charm bro" said Mal using a piece of scraped metal to cut the same wire "what would you do without me?"

The wires let go of Noah and they were no longer alive. After cleaning up they gathered around the super computer.

"Maya?" ask Noah "are you there?'

Maya then appeared on the screen "Yes. Is everything ok on your side?"

"Other than nearly being electrocuted, we're find." Said Noah "it could have been worst."

In Lyoko the tower in the ice sector was still red…..

There I have done it! I would like to thank shinxshinx1595 for helping me with the idea and Lyoko form for the characters. If you got any suggestion on XANA attacks or any ideas at all, please PM me or shinxshinx1595. This chapter was base of Code Lyoko episode XANA awaking part 1. We don't own anything except the Lyoko form of the you enjoy.


	3. The Beginning Part 2

Chapter 2: The Beginning Part 2

The next day, after the whole Lyoko incident. Mike, and surprisingly Heather, was sitting in the cafeteria eating breakfast. That when Mal came by and sat with them.

"Hey there you two. Sleep well?" he asks as he sat down.

"Define sleep well?" said Mike "After what happened yesterday, I'm surprise I had any sleep."

"_I had many weird adventures mate, but that one was a dosey." _Said Manitoba in Mike head.

'_Mani right" _said Vito "_what happened yesterday was unbelievable."_

"_It sure was"_ Mike thought back.

"By the way, has anybody seen Noah?" Mal ask.

"He was up all night in his room working on Lyoko after he put the computer back together." Answered Mike

"Man that guy a real Know-it-all"

"No dah." Said Heather.

**  
>Back in Noah room, he was talking to Maya through his computer.<p>

"Unfortunately, you not like Mike or Mal. You can't be devirtualize when you lose all of your life points." Noah informed Maya.

"Too bad." said Maya "at least now I know how to change sectors"

"Yes and I also found out what the towers are for" explained Noah "They're portals between the real world and the virtual world. And when they're red, it means they're activated."

"Are you sure?"

"Just about." Answered Noah "and they maybe the way to materialize you on Earth. Unbelievable huh. I can't wait to tell the others."

Back in Lyoko, the Tower in the ice sector was still red.

Bask at Kadic academy, Noah was telling the others about his plans to bring Maya back to Earth.

"You want us to go back to Lyoko to get Maya into a red tower?" ask Mike

"Like I said, I'm sure that the only way to bring her into the real world. Pretty wild huh?" Informed Noah.

"Pretty dangerous you mean. We could have all been wipe out for good last night"

"Mike right."Mal said "We're better off shutting down the supper computer. Too bad for Maya but still it not like she's human."

"But she still some sort of intelligence being." Noah explained "She got emotions like we do."

"See, I told you he madly in love with a computer program" Mal said to Mike.

"Come on guy." Said Noah "I'm just asking you to go there one last time."

"We can't even make it past the monsters" Mal explained "We probably get ourselves blown away in a heartbeat."

"If only there were at least three of us" Mike continued "But Heather too scared."

"What!" said Heather "no I'm not! I really do want to go with you guy to Lyoko. But when cheerleading practice is over."

"Thank you Heather." Said Noah "For once. So here's the scoop, as soon as Maya is materialize into the real world, I'll give you my word that I shut down the supercomputer. Meanwhile, we got to kept this a secret."

"Promise."

"I Swear."

They all look at Heather for her answer.

"Ditto" said Heather "I can't wait to see what I look like in Lyoko. I bet I'll be the strongest one."

"Or the weirdest one in the group." Said Mal as Mike walk away. "Hey bro, where you're going?"

"I just got something important to take care of." Answered Mike as he headed toward the archery rink near the gym

Zoey was preparing to shot an arrow at the target when Mike came.

"You're start without me Zoey?" he asks.

"Huh?" ask Zoey as she turned around and notice Mike "oh Mike! You came."

"Of course I did Zoey." Answered Mike "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Zoey blush and said "Thank you. do you want to go first? "

"Sure." He then grab a bow and arrow and pulled back the string "_Ok, you can do this Mike. Just try and aim at the target." _Mike thought.

Back in Lyoko, the red tower in the ice sector cause pulsation to go through the ice sector to the forest sector at the tower Maya was in. she was in a mediation pose when her eyes snap open.

Back at the academy, Heather was on the way to cheerleading practice with her baton when an electric ball came out of the outlet of the hallway.

Back in Lyoko-

"Noah?" ask Maya "Noah, can you hear me? Noah?"

Back at the academy, Mal and Noah were walking to the library.

"It true I thought Heather was annoying before" Mal said "But the more I get to know her, the more I realize she a… how do I put this tactually?"

"A turkey?" answered Noah

"Exactly!"

In cheerleading practice-

"A cheerleader cheers! So her team won't lose!" cheered Heather "we got short skirts and sparkly shoes! We're just so gorgeous! How can you choose! There not doubt! We got clout! Wining at Kadic is what it's all about!"

She continued to cheer as the rest of the cheerleading squad and the gym teacher, Chet Hatchet watch.

"Kadic!" Heather cheered as she threw her baton in the air… only for it to fall on Chef head.

"Ouch!" he said as he nurses his head.

"Bravo! Encore! Encore!" said the two boys, Harold and Ezekiel, who came to support Heather.

"Sorry Heather." said Chef "Cheerleading is not about being a boomerang juggling baboon."

Back in Lyoko, Dawn was about to leave the tower. She hesitated for a moment, but she left the tower anyway. She was in the forest sector; she heard the pulsation and followed the sound.

Back at the Academy, Zoey had hit the target in the center for the fifth time in the row.

"Wow!" Mike said impress "Have you been training for long?"

"Yah, my parents thinks it weird but they said it ok as long as I'm happy." Answered Zoey.

"I don't think it weird." Mike said "I think it amassing that you're so good."

Zoey blush and replied "Thanks, your turn."

Back in Lyoko, Maya had made it to the way tower and was right now in another sector. The mountains of this sector are shrouded in fog. The sector is filled with moving pieces and narrow pathways, the mountains were a dull and dark shade of purple. Maya looked around a bit and started to see if she can find another way tower. Soon enough, a Kankrelat started firing it lasers at Maya. She soon took cover behind a rock as the Kankrelat kept firing.

Back at the academy, Heather was complaining about how cheerleading practice was with Harold and Ezekiel following behind her.

"A baboon huh?" Heather complained "why not a red-tailed my cat while he's at it!"

She went to open the door to her dorm when she turns to the two boys. "Hey you two dumb dorks, where you planning on following me around all day?"

"Yah eh." Said Zeke

"We're your biggest admirers in the whole school." Said Harold "We even started a fan club called 'Friends of Heather'

"Oh." Heather said "and about how many of you are in the club?"

"Well, two of us." Harold said

""Right, then come back and talk to me when there's at least fifty of you! Meanwhile if you don't stay away from me, my father going to find out that you two clowns tried to break into my room!" Heather yelled as she slams the door.

"She even more beautiful when she angry isn't she?" said Harold

In Heathers room, she was in her closet to get to change her clothes. While she was picking out her clothes, electricity started to go through the coat hangers and the electricity ball attack Heather.

Out in the hallway with the two boys, they heard Heather screaming

"Help!" and came to her room to see her on the ground, electrocuted and unconscious, with the electricity ball in front of her before it disappeared.

In the library, Mal was working on his report while Noah was typing on his laptop.

"Ah ha!" said Noah "Bingo."

"What you got there Noah?" Mal ask

"Well if you must know, a couple of day ago, I dug up a brand new program on the super computer called returned to the past. And, I just figured out how to activate it." Answered Noah

"That great Know-it-all, but can you give me a hand for my electro-chemistry report?"

"Hey Mal, are you planning on calling me Know-it-all forever?" ask Noah.

"Why not?" Mal said "so, what about my report?"

"Well," Noah explained as Mal was writing it down in his notebook. "Why don't you say that, that electro-chemistry is a science that deals with the relationship between electricity and chemistry. Then, you say electro-chemistry involves opposing polar systems composed and it too extreme of it of electrically conductive material."

"What? You mean all I have to do is say that?" ask Mal

"No." Noah informed "of course not. You have to give examples."

As they talk, two other male students were walking by, talking about what happened to Heather.

"So Heather, Chef was taking her to the infirmary." One boy said.

"What she do? Pulled a muscle in her brain trying to add two plus two?" the other ask.  
>"No man she got electrocuted."<p>

When that boy said that, Mal and Noah look at each other, both knowing what could be the cause of it.

Back in Lyoko, Maya was still behind that rock.

"Noah, are you there?" Maya said, hoping he would answer "answer me." She then turned around and saw a path behind her. She then made a run for it as the Kankrelat fired at her. As she was running, another one came in front of her. She then ran to the edge of the platform and made jump off it with the Kankrelats following her. She landed on another platform, while the Kankrelats miss and fell off the edge. Soon she heard buzzing and turned around to see creatures that look like giant hornets. They soon chase after her as she ran.

Back in the academy, Mike shot the arrow and it hit the target but it didn't hit the bull's-eyes. He didn't notice that one of the lights of the building nearby began to flicker.

"Nice job Mike." Said Zoey

"Thanks." Mike said then he looked at his watch "wow look at the time. I better get going before my friends start to get worried."

"Ok bye." Just then, the electro ball came out of the light and started to head toward Mike.

"Wow, what is that thing?!" ask Zoey

"No time to explain!" Mike said as he grab Zoey hand and lead her to the gym. "Come on we got to get out here."

At the infirmary, principle McLean came in to check on his daughter.

"You're the one who brought Heather here. What Happened?" he ask Zeke

"She was in her room and she was attack by this electricity monster that jumped from a coat hanger eh."

"Would you try to be serious Ezekiel! You're the one who about to get a shock in a moment!" warned Chris.

Unknown to them, Mal and Noah were listing to their conversation.

Back with Mike, he had just lead Zoey to the boiler room, where one of the entrance to the factory was hidden.

"It was if that electrical thing was alive." Zoey said "What is going on?"

Mike phone then rang and he picked it up "Yah Noah?"

"Mike? Great! "Noah said as he and Mal was making their way to the factory "we need you. Heather got electrocuted by some sort of giant-"

"Electric thing?" Mike concluded.

"Yah, how did you know?"

"Cause that same electric thing attacked me in the archery ring." Mike said "This is getting more and more dangerous, you and your super computer."

"All the more reason to materialize Maya ASAP." Said Noah "We have to get to Lyoko and bring her to the red tower. If it works we can shut the computer down tonight. We meet you at the sewers." He ended his call.

"Sorry Zoey, but I've got to go." Said Mike as he went to the door that leads to the sewers.

"Hang on." Said Zoey "You seem to know what going on here. What was this electrical thing that attacks us? And what is this super computer you're talking about?"

"Look Zoey, I would love to tell you but I don't have time to explain."

"Ok." Said Zoey as she put her hand on his shoulder "You have time for a third round?"

"You're as suborned as a mule today aren't you?" ask Mike

"That right. And I have lot of time to stick around you."

"(Sighs) come on. I'll explain on the way.  
>**<p>

Mike and Zoey just made it to the sewers where they meet up with Noah and Mal.

"hey." Noah said "Who's that girl?"

"This is Zoey." Answered Mike "She was there when I was attacked and she pretty good with a bow and arrow so I thought-"

"Ok, ok later" Noah said "Right now we have to get to the factory. Let's go!" and they ran toward the factory

Back in Lyoko, Maya was hiding from the Hornets when they start chasing her again. She ran as they fired lasers from their stinger and one hit Maya and cause her arm to spark. She kept running as she made her way to the way tower. When she went in, she went to the edge of the platform, spread her arms out, and jumped off the edge. She soon found herself in the ice sector. Unfortunately, two Blocks were there and they started chasing her as she ran.

Back in the real world, the group just made it back to the factory entrance. Mike hesitated on going down the ropes first but he slides down them anyway. Meanwhile, the electric ball was heading toward the factory though the sewers.

Noah gets off the elevator to the lab while the others stay in.

"So who's this Maya?" ask Zoey

"You're going to be meeting her in just a minute." Noah said as he got off the elevator "go straight to the scanner room, and get ready for the big plunge."  
>"Big plunge?" ask Zoey "But I don't have a bathing suit."<p>

"Relax, you wouldn't be needing one." Mal said

Noah was typing away at the computer "Maya, can you hear me? Maya?"

"Noah! I'm being chase by monsters!" Maya said.

"Why did you leave the tower before we got there? Are you crazy?"

"I heard some strange pulsation." Informed Maya "I wanted to see what they were."

"Ok, I'm sending you backup." Noah said "For now, try and hide somewhere."

Maya then ran inside a waterfall cave. She got across the pool of water by jumping on the chunks of floating ice in it. She turns around to see the Blocks try to do the same thing, but their wait cause the chunk to flip over and sending them into the water. Maya sighs in relief knowing they can't get to her.

In the scanner room, Zoey was looking around the scanners.

"This story of yours is pure science fiction." She said

"Yah, except it for real." Mike said

"You guys ready?" Noah voice asks through the speakers "I'm starting up the procedure."

"Transfer: Mal, Transfer: Mike."

"Wait!" Zoey said as she went into the scanner "I'm coming too!"

"Ok, Transfer: Zoey, Scanner: Zoey, Scanner: Mal, Scanner: Mike. Virtualization!"

Back in Lyoko, Ice sector, Mike and Mal digital figure appeared in the sky, only this time, Zoey was with them.

"Hmm." Said Mal "Looks like we still have the same outfit as before huh."

"Ouch!" Zoey said as she fell. She then looked at her outfit

She now has a red tank top, a pair of white wings, tan cargo pants, black sandals and a large canister between her wings which holds her bow and arrows.

"Wow Zoey!" said Mike you look great!"

"Thanks Mike." Said Zoey "But, do you mind telling me where we are?"

"In a virtual world don't worry you get used to it."

"Move it!" Noah voice shouted "Maya need you! She's in danger!"

"Ok, here we go!" said Mal as they ran off to find Maya.

Back at the infirmary, Heather was just waking up.

"My head, what happened?" she asks as her father, Chef and the nurse was watching her wake up.

"You be find honey." Reinsured her father "you must have electrocuted yourself with your hairdryer."

"Electrocuted? Oh no! It wasn't me. It was that super computer of Noah at the factory! Where is he?" Heather said

"I don't know dear, try to stay calm."

"No!" said Heather as she got up from the bed. "Noah, Mal, and Mike are in great danger. There's an electrical monster on the loose, we got to find them!"

"Calm down." Said Chris as he put her back into bed.

"Sure there is, and there a giant chemical teddy bear too." Joked Chef

"Dad, I'm not crazy!" insisted Heather as she got back up 'Noah Belpois found this gigantic computer inside the abandoned factory. They use it to go into this other world where these monsters shoot lighting."

Back at the factory, the electrical monster was at the entrance.

Back on Lyoko, Maya watch as two Kankrelats was now with the remaining Block as it tried to shot Maya but ended up hitting the ice chunk she in and sending her back further. The Kankrelats then jump on the ice chunks to reach her. She then jumped through the tunnel that was in the wall and slide down. The last chunk of ice was father away from the rest so only one of the Kankrelats made it to the tunnel. Maya then fell through the tunnel but the Kankrelat hit a glacier and exploded. Just then Maya was surrounded by three Blocks.  
>"Noah…" Maya called.<p>

"Hi-yah!" Mal called as he use his sword to cut a Block and landed next to Maya.

"So you're Maya huh?" he ask "I can see why Noah like you so much. I'm Mal by the way."

"Mal! No time for flirting, we got work to do." Said Mike as he send another energy sphere at a Block.

Zoey look at herself to find a weapon and notice the canister between her wing with the bow and arrow. She then took out the bow, it was pink with a red grip, and the arrow and pulled back the string.

"I hope this work." She said a she fired. When she did the arrow glowed pink and zoomed strait toward the block and hit it right in the eyes as it exploded.

"Nice work Zoey!" Mike said as the last Block was destroyed.

"Nice work." Noah voice said "Now bring Maya into the red tower so we can materialize her.

Back at the entrance to the sewer –

"Come now Heather this is ridicules." Chris said as he and Chef were watching Heather opening the hatch to the sewers. "We are not going down into the sewer!"

"Find!" Heather said "You can tell that to the police when you find Belpois and the others burned to a crisp!"

Back at the lab, Noah look at the computer as the security camera show him that the electricity monster was in the factory.

"Um, hey Mal." Said Noah "I think I got a good life size example for you electro-chemistry report."

"_Oh yah? And what that?"_ Mal ask

"A nice little electric monster. Where are you guys?"

"We're coming up to the tower." Mike said

"Hurry it up then. Thing are about to start jumping over here."

On the computer screen, it showed two monsters near the tower.

"Watch it guy!" warned Noah "There are more monsters coming your way"

Heather, Chris, and Chef are in the factory entrance.

Back in Lyoko, the groups are nearing a tower when two more monsters are guarding it. They were giant red crab like thing with the eye symbol on its head

"Great crabs. Who got the trader sauce?" Mal joked

As they fought the Krabs, the electric monster was right above Noah.

Mal was deflecting the Krabs lasers with his sword while Mike tried to hit one of the Krabs eye but he misses. Zoey tried to shot another arrow but it bounce off the Krabs armor.

"These guys are not only ugly they're tough." Mal said before he was devirtualize.

Maya was hiding behind one of the glaciers "Noah, Mal just got devirtualize. Noah?"

Right now he was being electrocuted and toss across the room by the electric monster as it made its way to the holo-map.

Mike and Zoey were running from the two Krabs when Zoey said "Mike, think you can give me a lift?"

"Sure thing Zoey." Mike said as he stop running, bend down, and cuff his hand together as Zoey step on them. He then launch Zoey up into the air as she readied he bow and shot one of the Krabs in the eyes before it exploded. The last Krab shot a laser at Zoey knee as soon as she landed though.

"Zoey!" Mike yelled as he ran toward the Krab but it launches him off and he landed in front of Maya. The fall damage was enough for him to lose all his life points.

"Maya, get back to the red tower." he said before he was completely devirtualize.

Maya then ran toward the tower but stop as the Krab was preparing to shot her with a laser.

But before it could fire, Maya close her eyes, got to her knees, and let out a soft, angelic, melodic sound as a wall of ice appeared between her and the Krab.

Zoey ran toward Maya and said "Was it you who just did that?"

"Yes." Answered Maya "I think so."

"Run to the tower. Hurry!"

Maya nodded and ran toward as Zoey stayed behind and the Krab tried to blast through the wall.

"Noah, it ok! Maya is-"she got cut off as the Krab manage to blast through the wall and devirtualize her.

Back in the lab, Heather, Chris, and Chef got out of the elevator to see the electric monster.

"What is all this about?!" Chefs ask as he went to the slightly unconscious Noah. But before he could get to him, the electric monster grab him and shocked him too.

Maya is in the tower when a floating screen appears, scaring her a little, she then place her hand on the Screen

_Dawn_

"Dawn." Maya said

_Code:_

_Lyoko_

Back in the lab, the electric monster disappeared, freeing Chef.

"What going on here?!" Chris demanded "what were those flashes?!"

Just then Mike, Mal, and Zoey came out of the scanners from the hatch in the lab.

"Heather?" Mike ask "You sward to us you wouldn't tell!"

"I came here to save you guys!" Heather said and noticed "And what this red-headed girl doing?"

"Hey!"

"What about Maya?" ask Noah "is she here?"

"No." said Mike "Sorry Noah but it didn't work. She didn't materialize."

"All right, that enough Belpois." Said Chris "I order you to shut this thing down now. And then you can explain to me what this is all about."

"I think we should alert the authorities right away." Said Chef

"Me too Chef." Agreed Heather "It's much too dangerous. I told you so didn't I?"

"You're nothing but a rotten trader!" Mal said

"Well I told you, I was going to make you pay for breaking my phone. And now you have!"

"Let go Belpois." Said Chris "Kill this thing immediately and follow me."

"No." said Noah as he began to type on the computer.

"What do you think you're doing?" ask Chef

"I'm launching a new program." Said Noah as he continued to type. "With a little luck, it could work."

"What kind of program?" Mike ask

"Return to the past now!" Noah said as he press the enter key. Soon they were all engulf in a white light

Mike, Mal, Zoey were back at school getting drinks from the vending machine, right at the moment before Noah got shock.

"What happened anyway? What are we doing here?" Mike asks as his brother rubs his head in confusion.

"But we were doing this yesterday you don't think?" Zoey said as Noah was getting a drink from the vending machine. This time not getting electrocuted.

"Know-it all, you're a genius." Mal said "Your returned to the past, it works."

"What that?" He ask "What are you talking about?"

"You haven't forgotten about the super computer, and Lyoko, and my gravity powers huh."

"What?!" Noah exclaimed in shock "How come you know about Lyoko?"

"That weird." Stated Zoey "it look like the return in time didn't work on him."  
>"Come on." Said Mike as he lead Noah to his room "We're going to fill you in."<p>

Night time in Noah dorm-

"But why would I not remember anything?" Noah asks as he was talking to Maya through his computer.

"Maybe because you're the only one that didn't get digitalize on Lyoko" Zoey suggested

"Yes that could be." Noah said "Well tomorrow I'm going to the factory first thing and scan myself."

"No Noah." Insisted Maya "We have to shut down the super computer and you know it. It too dangerous."

"But Maya-"

"Dawn." Maya said with a wink. "When I went into the tower, I remembered my name."

"Dawn." Noah repeated "That even better then Maya. But what about bringing you in I promise. Give me one more night to work it out, ok. I'll find a way."

The groups look at each other, then Mike said "Ok."

"Thanks guys."

"We'll meet up at the computer lab tomorrow morning to see how you're doing." Mike said as the rest of the group went out of Noah room and into the hallway.

"Mal!" Heather screamed "you are going to pay for breaking my phone."  
>"And why do you think I did it?" Mal replied<p>

"I know it was you so just fess up!"

"Where's your proof then?" Mal ask "If you don't have any, then you're just wasting my time. Now if you excuse me, I'm with my friends." Mal, Mike and Zoey turned around and walked away.

"I will make you pay Mal Smith! Do you hear me!?"

"Did you break her phone Mal?" Mike ask his brother, just smirked and said

"Maybe."

It was now the next day, the Lyoko warriors were in the computer lab as Noah explained what he learned

"Well find anything?" Zoey ask

"Yes." Noah answered "XANA."

"XANA?" Mal ask "What that?

"A super dangerous program, like a virus." Dawn explained "Which can control electricity and activates towers on Lyoko to gain access to your world."

"So, the red tower, the electricity monster, the weird symbol, the monsters on Lyoko. All of that was XANA?" said Zoey.

"Yes." Noah continued "only Dawn can counter it by deactivating that it uses for attacks in the weird world."

"That great." Mike said sarcastically "What about materializing Dawn?"

"I could do it, but I need some time. It's dangerous; XANA can attack at any moment."

"_I always knew those newfangled machines would get people into trouble!" _Chester said in Mike head.

"Be reasonable Noah." Dawn said "We better just shut this thing down."

After a moment of silence Mike said "Listen, now that we know how to neutralize XANA. We just have to get Dawn to the activated tower."

"We can find a way to counter the attacks while Know-it-all figures out how to bring Dawn Back to earth right." Mal continued

"It risky, but I think we should." Zoey said "After all, we are Lyoko warriors aren't we?"

"_Nice answer there mates." _Manitoba said in Mike mind _"No way I'm passing this adventure."_

"_Svetlana will help Mike as vell."_ Svetlana said "_she will help Mike too."_

"_I'm not running from a fight so I guess I'll help too."_ Vito said

"_If everyone else is doing it I guess I'll help to. Darn whippersnappers." _Chester said

"_Thank you guys."_ Mike thought back to them

"You really think you can do it?" Dawn ask

"They don't call me the Know-it-all for nothing." Noah reinsured "In a few week, I have it all figured out. Meanwhile, let not forget about are pact."

"Relax." Zoey said "We all know how to keep a secret."

There I have done it! I would like to thank shinxshinx1595 for helping me with the idea and Lyoko form for the characters. If you got any suggestion on XANA attacks or any ideas at all, please PM me or shinxshinx1595. This chapter was base of Code Lyoko episode XANA awaking part2. We don't own anything except the Lyoko form of the characters. Hope you all enjoy. And if you want to see the Lyoko forms of the character, check out my devinantart account in the link in my profile. Please review, PM, and spread the word about this story.


	4. Video Game Maddness

Chapter 3: Video Game Madness

It was late at night at Kadic academy. Everyone was asleep… well almost everyone. Outside the building, a certain someone was painting graffiti on the walls outside the lunchroom. It was Mal wearing his grey hoodie with the hood up, his skateboard was right next to him. He was whistling 'In the Hall of the Mountain King' while he was painting the graffiti. When he was done he heard a familiar voice yell out for him.

"What are you doing maggot?!" yelled Chef as he shined his flashlight at Mal direction.

"Oh boy." Mal said as he put away the empty spray can and got onto his skateboard and rode off while being chased by Chef. Lucky for him, Chef didn't see his face.

"Come back here!" Chef ordered as he chase Mal. He chased him all the way to the track yard and he lost him. Chef growled in frustration but then got an idea.

"Oh you can run, but you can't hide." Chef said, "Cause tomorrow, its inspection day. And I will find you."

Back in Mal and Mike room, Mike was already asleep when Mal came in so he got ready for bed after he put the empty spray can under his bed.

The next day, Chef had gathered the student for an announcement.

"Kids." Said Chef "As you might have already heard, the school was once again been vandalized. The perpetrator has not been caught, but rest insured that he or she will be by the end of the day. Why? Because today is dorm inspection day. Make sure that each of your rooms are in tip-top shape in ten minutes. Now, get to it maggots!" with that everyone went into their dorms while Mal went to the lunchroom.

"Where are you going Mal?" ask Mike

"To get breakfast." Answered Mal "our dorm is already clean enough, so no need to worry."

"Yah but, aren't you the one who painted that graffiti last night? What if Chef find anything, cause I'm not going to take the blame for you."

"Relax, he won't find anything." And with that he left to the cafeteria whistling 'In the Hall of the Mountain King"

_"That darn punk going to get himself into trouble again."_ Said Chester in Mike head.

_"I know Chester, I know."_ Mike thought back.

In Noah room, he was talking to Dawn again.

"So Chef going to have a dorm inspection today because Mal painted graffiti again and he determined to find out who did it." Explained Noah.

"How come you know Mal did it and Chef does not?" Dawn ask "And what graffiti?"

"Well Mal is usually the one who does it, but Chef can't catch him or find any proof that he did it." Noah explained "And graffiti is writing or drawings scribbled, scratched, or sprayed illicitly on a wall or other surface in a public place. It vandalism and you can get into detention for it."

"Oh but why would Mal do that and why would Chef be that determined to make a surprise inspection?" ask Dawn

"I don't know, but personality I think it's because he likes to be a rebel." Noah said "And Chef apparently fought in a war in the military so he hates it when we break the rules. I don't really believe he fought in the military, but when he cooks, it actually tastes like the slop they feed them in the military."

"Oh, I see." Dawn nodded.

"Anyway, after the inspection I'm going down for breakfast and start working on materializing you to Earth." Noah said "By the way, has XANA been doing anything on Lyoko lately?"

"Nothing so far." answered Dawn "He has been quiet all day. But I'll keep looking out for any pulsation."

"And we keep our eyes open for anything suspicious." Noah said.

"All right maggots! It inspection time!" Chef yelled from the hallway.

"Got to go Dawn, talk to you latter." And with that Noah turned off his computer and got ready for inspection.

Back at the twins dorm, Mal just came back in time to see Chef inspecting his side of the Smith room.

"So has he found anything yet?" Mal ask Mike

"Not yet." Answered Mike "But I'm telling you that you should have clean out your side just in case." Said Mike as Chef was checking under Mal bed.

"Whatever." Mal said as he rolled his eyes

"Ah ha!" Chef exclaimed as he took out an empty spray-paint can from under Mal bed. "So it was you! I should have known!"

"I uh." Mal said as his eyes darted from left to right and then he thought to himself "_I must have forgotten to throw away the spray-paint can. Idiot!"_

"Detention! After school!" yelled Chef "And after that you clean up your mess and you won't go back into your dorm until it's completely clean!" and with that Chef left the Smiths room and Mike looked at his brother.

"I told you so." He simply said

"Shut up!" Mal said as he glared at his brother.

At the cafeteria, the Lyoko warriors were eating at their usual table.

"So Mal got detention because he forgot to get rid of the evidence that it was him who painted the graffiti and he has to clean it up?" ask Zoey

"Yup." Mike said "I told him he should have double check and that I wasn't going to take the blame for him, but he just wouldn't listen."

"Oh shut up." Mal said while he rolled his eyes "you act as if you didn't make a mistake once in your life."

As they were talking, Heather, Harold, and Zeke walked by their table. Heather had a smirk on her face as she said

"Well, well, well. Looks like Mal finally got what he deserves for being such an annoyance."

"Oh great, it the Queen bee and her pawns." Noah said sarcastically "What do you want now Heather."

"Well, if you must know I'm just here to rub it in because Mally here got caught so easily." Heather said "And I thought he was supposed to smart or something."

Mal glared at her for the nickname and said "Why you-"but before Mal can finish, Mike cut him off.

"Why don't you just leave us alone Heather!" Heather just smirk and said

"Whatever. I'm done talking to you losers." And with that Heather left the group with Harold and Zeke.

"Why does she have to be so mean to us?" Zoey ask

"Because she wannabe queen and decides to pick on anyone different Zoey." Noah answered "She just a villainous vulture."(1)

Zoey just signed and continued eating till Mike ask "So how close are you till you devirtualize Dawn from Lyoko?"  
>Noah just shook his head and said "Not close enough. I'm planning on working on it after breakfast, on the bright side seem our old pal XANA hasn't done anything in Lyoko yet."<p>

"Don't worry Noah, I'm sure you figure it out." Insured Mike

"But don't jinx it ok." Said Mal "The last thing I need is XANA attacking us again."

"Don't we all." Noah said as he pick up his tray and left "See you guy latter."

At science class, Mike, Mal, and Noah and the other students were listening to the teacher, Mrs. Hertz, lesson. Well, almost everyone. Mal was only paying half attention like some other students, while one wasn't paying attention at all. He was tad overweight, with auburn hair and black eyes, he was also wearing glasses. His name is Sam Carter and he was currently playing with his game-guy.

"Yes!" Sam cheered "New high score." That when the teacher notice him playing.

"Mr. Carter." Mrs. Hertz address him "Please put down that game at once before I give you detention."

"Sorry Mrs. Hertz." Sam said as he put his game away. But as soon as she turned around, he pulled it out again. But Mrs. Hertz notice it a moment after. She then went over to his table and snatch it out of his hands.

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed "That the sixth one this week!"

"I wouldn't be taking them if you just pay attention in class Sam." Mrs. Hertz said as she went back to her desk and put the game with the other she took in the week. "Now Sam, you have detention after school." And with that she went back to teaching her lesson as Sam groans in embarrassment and in sadness.

"At least you won't be alone at detention." Mike said to his brother

"Oh boy, I can't wait." Mal said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

After school, the Lyoko warriors were walking to their dorm until Chef stop them.

"Now where do you think you're going Smith?" He said as started to guide Mal to detention with a smirk "You didn't forget you have detention did you?"

"Alright, Alright! I'm going, sheesh." Mal said as he went to detention.

At detention, Sam was already there playing with, yet another, game-guy.

"_How many game-guy those this kid have?"_ Mal thought to himself as he took at seat near him.

"Now, you two will stay here for the next two hours." Chef said "As for you Smith, you will clean up the graffiti you did and not be going to your dorm until then. Is that understood!?"

"Yes sir." The two boys said.

Meanwhile at Lyoko, a tower in the desert sector turned red.

At the science building, a black, shadow like smoke came out of the electrical outlet and into Sam games

Back in Lyoko Dawn was in a mountain sector tower when she felt and heard the pulsation the tower was making.

"Oh no." Dawn said with worry

In Noah room, he was trying to find a way to materialize Dawn when she appeared on the computer screen

"Dawn." Noah said "Is there anything wrong?"

"Yes, XANA seem to have activated a tower." Said Dawn"I don't know where though."

"Don't worry, the supercomputer can find it." Noah informed "I better call Mike and Zoey. Mal still in detention so he doesn't have his phone… unless he snuck it in again, which is most likely what he did and is now trying to break out of detention while Chef is asleep supposedly watching them."

As if Noah can see the future, Mal was doing that exact same thing right now.

"You do know you're going to into more trouble for escaping right?" ask Sam as Mal was in front of the door.

"I know. But it beats staying here for two hours watching sleeping beauty over here." Mal said as he jerked a thumb over to the sleeping Chef. "You coming or what?"

Sam just shrugged and got up and was now next to Mal as he was opening the door. When he did, he heard a high voice say

"Ponyo!"

Mal and Sam eyes widen as they look down and see what look like a pink circle with stubby hand and feet and eyes holding a hammer.

Mal had wide eyes and a face that said 'WTF' (Pardon my French) and said "… What the-"but he was cut off by Sam

"I can't believe it! It's Kirby from my game!" Sam said with wide eyes full of glee "This is mega level awesome!"

But then, Kirby eyes gain the eyes of XANA in it pupils and an evil smirk as it swung it hammer at Sam, sending him flying across the room, awaking and startling Chef

"What the? What's happening here solider?" He ask

Before anyone can answer, Mal heard what sound like a war cry looked out into the hallway to see a boy dress in green, looking like an elf, running to the door with a sword ready. Mal quickly close the door just as the kid raise his sword. When he closes it, the sword went through the door and near Mal face.

"That was Link!" Sam informed while pointing to the door "He's from my Legend of Zelda game!"

"That impossible boy!" Chef yelled. Just as he did that, the door busted open by more video game character as they came in. they were Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Samus, and Pit.

"Why are they attacking us!?" Sam yelled "They supposed to be the good guy!"

"XANA." Mal whispered as he glared at the characters. He then kick Kirby to Pit and Link and made a run pass the other character. "Run for it!" He said as the other ran pass the characters into the hallway. "We can barricade ourselves in the cafeteria." He said as they ran. Mal then took his phone from his pocket and called Noah.

"Come on, come on. Pick up you Know-it-all!"

Mike, Zoey, and Noah were running toward the entrance to the factory when Noah phone rang.

"Mal, what is it?" Noah said "XANA launched an attack."

"I know." Mal answered while he running "He made Sam video game characters come to life and they trying to attack us."

"Video game characters come to life? Are you sure?"

"Well, one hit Sam with a giant hammer and one tried to decapitated me so, yah I'm sure!" Mal yelled to his phone

"Ok, ok. He must have access the data from their game cartages and form a spectre with their image and power. We're on the elevator down to the lab and scanners. Try to keep them busy as long as you can." Noah said as he press the button for the elevator to go down.

"Easy for you to say." Mal said as he hang-up

"We better hurry." Noah said to Mike and Zoey as the elevator open to the lab "You two, into the scanners I'll run the scan for the towers."

The two nodded as the elevator door close on them as Noah sat in the chair for the computer and put the headphones on.

"Dawn? Can you hear me?"

"Yes Noah." Dawn said "And I located the tower, it in the desert sector, I'm there now but I don't know the exact coordinates."

"It's ok, the scan will get it in a minute. Mike and Zoey will be there in a minute." Noah said as he types on the computer.

At the scanner room, Mike and Zoey entered one of the scanners

"Transfer: Mike, Transfer: Zoey, Scanner: Mike, Scanner: Zoey, Virtualization!"

Soon, Mike and Zoey digital form appeared in the sky and landed in the desert sector. It was made out of a collection of dry, rocky plateaus, the higher level's plateaus are very large while the lower level's plateaus were very small, and small sharp rocks were littered.

"Zoey! Mike! Over here!" the two turned around to see Dawn waving at them. They soon ran over to her when they heard Noah voice say.

"Ok the tower only a few miles away east." and the hero ran toward the tower

Back in the academy, Mal, Sam, and Chef made it to the cafeteria. Chef barricade the doors with a table

"That won't hold them back for long." Sam said

"And why not?" Chef ask

"Well, they each have super powers so-"He was cut off when the Video game character burst through the door while some the window.

Chef then got in front of Samus and said "I will not let you harm my students!" he then tried to karate chop it…. But then she didn't feel a thing. She then easily knock him out

"Really Chef?" Mal said

"That was such an epic fail." Sam said as he shakes his head in disapproval.

The characters then toss Chef over the lunch counter and continued to move closer to the two boys.

Back in Lyoko, the hero are nearing the tower

"Watch it guys." Warned Noah "You got three monster guarding the tower."

After that, two Krabs and a Megatank appeared. The Megatank was a giant, black ball like creature.

"Remember to hit the Megatank after or while it firing it blast." Informed Noah

Dawn then took cover behind a rock while Mike and Zoey started attacking the Krabs

"Rising Sun!" Mike said as he fired an energy sphere at the Krab.

"Rising Sun? Really Mike." Said Noah

"What I thought it was a good name for it."

The Megatank then open up reveling it vain and eyes of XANA as it charge up for attack. It then shot a laser at Mike who barley dodges it.

"Be careful Mike." Warned Noah "if you get hit by one you lose fifty life points."

The next blast from the Megatank almost send Mike into the digital sea. Noah had told the warriors if they fall in, they will be devirtualize forever.

"Man, I can really use some of Svetlana skills right about now." Mike thought to himself.

Just as the Megatank was about to fire another blast and toss Mike into the sea, Mike began to glow with a pink aura. When it fired, Mike dodges it by doing a backflip and landing on his feet.

"How did I do that?" Mike ask himself

"_Svetlana told you she will help Mike and she did_." Svetlana said in Mike mind

"Huh?"

"Mike, it seems you're gaining the abilities of your personalities." Noah said slightly amaze "Their giving you their abilities, like a power boost."

"Really? Cool!" Mike said "But if only I had a weapon. "Just then, Mike hands start to glow, and a bow and arrow appeared. The bow was like Zoey but it was blue with a pink handle.

"Sweet!" Mike said as the Megatank fired at Mike, but he dodges it easily and fired the arrow at the XANA eye as it exploded

"Nice job Mike." Zoey complemented as she readied her bow to fire at one of the Krab "Light Arrow!" she then fired and took out a Krab but the second one hit Zoey on the knee.

"Zoey!" Mike exclaimed. He then got a headache. He then saw Zoey in a vision flying with her wing but the Krab shot her and she started to fall into the digital sea. The vision ended after that.

"What was that?" Mike thought to himself, but he quickly snap out of it when he saw the Krab advancing toward him.

Back at Kadic' Mal was trying to block Sonic attack with a food tray. Sonic eventual knock it out of his hands and Mal back away, looking for things to use to defend himself. He then threw a chair at the character, but they just broke it, then he threw a lunch tray, but it got destroyed, a broom, destroyed a ladle, destroyed. In a final attempt, he threw a fish at the character, which hit one of them on the face and fell to the floor.

Everyone in the room looked at the fish, which was flopping on the floor still alive, then at Mal with a raise eyebrow.

"What?" said Mal with a shrug "I ran out of stuff to throw." He then pointed to the fish with both of his hands to prove his point. (2)

He then screamed when Kirby tried to hit him with his hammer but he miss. But then Link tried to stab him with his sword but Mal dodged it a was able to kick his sword into the air and catch it.

"Ah ha!" Mal said with a smirk "Who defenseless now?"

Link just smirk and another sword appeared in his hand.

"… Oh that is just not fair." Mal complained as he and Link stated exchanging blows

In Lyoko, Zoey was using her wings to fly so she can hit the Krab blocking the tower. But the Krab fired a laser and it clip her wings, causing her to fall into the digital sea .

"Zoey!" Mike exclaimed as he use Svetlana abilities to grab Zoey before she fell in.

Dawn, who was watching this, use her creativity to create a bridge underneath her friends so they can get back across. When they were, Mike was able to take down the last Krab with his rising sun attack.

"Quick Dawn, into the tower." Noah said as Dawn went in the tower

Back at Kadic, Mal was blocking every attack Link was sending him. Sam was watching it go down and he was clearly amaze

"Wow!" He exclaimed "I never know you can do that Mal. That awesome!"

But Link then cut Mal hand causing it to bleed and drop his sword. Sonic then attacked Mal, sending him toward the back wall of the cafeteria.

Dawn was in the tower, floating up to the top platform

Link was in front of Mal raising sword

Dawn was on the top platform, placing her hand on the screen

Dawn

Code:

Link then tries to stab Mal

Lyoko

The sword stop a few inches away from Mal face and the video game character disappear in black smoke

"Wow." Sam said "That was amassing, but what happened?"

"Oh you won't remember soon so why bother." Mal said as he got up

"Huh?"

Back in the lab Noah was typing away in the computer

"Return to the past now!"

And everything was consumed in a white light.

It was now when Chef was inspecting the twins room. Mal had just walk in when Mike ask

"So, did you got rid of the evidence this time?"

"Yup."

"Well you're all clear Smith." Said Chef as he walked out of the twins room and started going to the girls dorm. "Now to check the girls dorm, first up Heathers."

"So, where did you put the spray can anyway?" Mike ask his twin

Before he could answer they heard Chef yell "Ah ha!" they soon went upstairs to see Chef in Heather room with a spray-paint can in his hand.

"It was you Heather?" Chef said in disbelief "How could you? Wait till your father hears about this." He then drags Heather through the hall, ignoring her complaints

"Wait." Mike said "How did you get the spray-can in Heathers room?"

"Well…" Mal began.

Flashback:

It was night, and heather was in her room sleeping. Then, even though there wasn't a cloud in the sky, lighting flash and Mal appeared in her room, holding the spray-can. He then place it under her bed and smirked at his work as he left.

Flashback ends

"I have my ways." Mal simply said as he walk back into his dorm while whistling 'In the Hall of the Mountain King'

"_Your brother really is a strange wily dingo, isn't he mate_." Manitoba said in Mike head

"_Yes, yes he is_." Mike thought back.

So far so good! I would like to thank shinxshinx1595 for helping me with the idea and Lyoko form for the characters. If you got any suggestion on XANA attacks or any ideas at all, please PM me or shinxshinx1595. We don't own anything except the Lyoko form of the characters. Hope you all enjoy. And if you want to see the Lyoko forms of the character, check out my devinantart account in the link in my profile. Please review, PM, and spread the word about this story. Now for what those numbers are for

In TDAS series, Heather was in the villainous vultures. So Noah was right, Heather really is a villainous vulture.

In the TDI series, Duncan did the same thing to the 'killer' in the Hook, Line, and Screamer episode. I thought it will be funny to put that scene in here.

Remember to please review, PM, and spread the word.


	5. Persona Posess

**Chapter 4: Persona Posses**

Days later after the whole videogame attack, it was nighttime and we see Mike sleeping in his and Mal dorm. But the episode doesn't start here. We soon zoom in on Mike and we enter his subconscious, which is a pink landscape and brain floor. We see Mike and his alters in a room with a table and a portrait of Mike on the wall. The alters look exactly like Mike except Svetlana has makeup on, Vito has his shirt off and his hair slick back , and Manitoba had a fedora on. They were discussing about Mike and the alters powers on Lyoko.

"So basically, each one of you got your own special power, aura color, and weapon base on your personality." Mike informed them.

"You're sure mate?" Asked Manitoba.

"That's what Noah said." Said Mike, "So far, we only know that Svetlana's aura color was pink and she use a bow and arrow, or, actually I use a bow and arrow, when one of you 'take control' you only give me your abilities like a stat boast."

"Yah but, how come twinkle toes over here gets to discover her power first?" Vito asked as he jerked a thumb over to Svetlana.

"Have you ever heard of ladies first?" Svetlana said while sticking her tongue out.

"Eh, I can't wait to see what my powers are mate." Manitoba said excitedly, "I wonder what my weapon would be? A rope maybe?"

"I'll bet the Vito's power would be something better then all of you" Vito said with a smirk.

"Vell at least Svetlana found out her power before all of you!" Svetlana said.

"Darn whippersnappers, talking about powers." Chester complained, "Back in my day, our only power were our own strength and endurance."

"You not vondering vhat your power is Chester?" asked Svetlana.

"I don't really care that much." Said Chester.

"You really are an old man eh."Said Manitoba.

"Guys, don't fight." Mike said.

"_Mike_" said a voice outside of Mike's head.

"I'm not old."

"_Mike." _Said the voice louder.

"Ya you're are!" Said Vito.

"Guys!" Mike yelled.

"_Mike! Wake up!"_ Said the voice. Soon Mike woke up with water splashing in his face.

"Huh? What the?" Mike said as he look up and saw Mal with an empty cup of water over Mike head.

"Finally." Mal said with a roll of his eyes, "We're going to be late. Hurry up."

"Oh, right." Mike said as he got up to get ready for class.

At the Academy, Mike, Mal, and Zoey were outside the gym on the field. Zoey was trying out for cheerleading and so was a different girl. She had orange tan skin, black hair that was as hard as a rock and black eyes. Her name is Anne Maria, and she was spraying her hair with hairspray, causing Zoey to cough.

"Can you *cough* not put so much*cough* hairspray on please*cough*" Zoey asked.

"Sorry red." Anne Maria said with a jersey accent, "But my poof needs it. You would understand if you didn't have a hairdo like Princess Leia."

"Hey! And beside it's more like Queen Amidala." Said Zoey (1)

"Whatever."

With the three boys-

"Now maggots!" Chef said, "Today, we will play flag-football. There will be two teams of 7. Now hop to it maggots!"

Mike and Mal were on the same team while Noah, Harold and Zeke were on the other.

"Now, let the game begin!"

"Go Mike!" Zoey cheered.

As the game went on, Mal prepares to throw the ball to Mike.

"Mike! Catch!" Mal said as Mike caught the ball and ran.

As Mike was running, Zeke tries to pull Mike flag out. But instead, he ended up ripping Mike shirt off.

Mike gasped and his hair was slicked back meaning Vito was in control. He then notices Anne Maria and winks at her, causing her to blush and Zoey to get upset.

Vito then makes a touchdown and walks toward Anne Maria during the break. Mal and Noah notice this and sighed.

"Oh boy." Mal said.

"We're about to have a soap opera moment aren't we." Noah asked as Mal nodded.

"Hey babe." Vito said to Anne Maria, "Why don't you spend some time with the Vito."

"Don't mind if I do" Anne Maria said as she latch on to him while he flex his muscles, "Give me some sugar baby."

"Now you're talking!" Vito said as they kiss with Noah, Mal and Zoey watching.

Mal pinch the bridge of his nose and said, "Aaand, the drama begins."

"Mike!" Zoey said angrily, "How could you?!"

"Back off pasty!" Anne Maria threatened as she stop kissing Vito, "Vito is mine!"

The two girls glared at each other 'till Chef said, "Enough you two. Cheerleading try outs are over! You will see if you got picked tomorrow. Now leave!"

Zoey then leaves, angry and hurt about what 'Mike' had done. While she was leaving, Mal put a shirt on Vito to let Mike gain control. When he was in control, Mike look around confused.

"What happened?" Mike asked.

"Vito came out and kiss Anne Maria in front of Zoey." Mal said.

"What!" Mike exclaimed as he looked around, "Where is she?!"

"She went that way." Noah informed as he points to where Zoey left. Mike soon ran off to find Zoey.

(Scene break)

Mike was running toward Zoey as they were in the halls.

"Zoey! Wait!" Mike said as he caught up to her.

"What do you want Mike?" Zoey asked as she cross her arms.

"Zoey, I'm sorry about what happened back there."

"Really?" Zoey asked with a raised eyebrow, "Or are you just going to make out with Anne Maria again?"

"Zoey that wasn't me, honest." Mike said, "That was Vito, please believe me."

"*sigh* Mike I do believe you." Zoey said, "But just try to control your alters, please." And with that she left.

Mike got angry and kicked a trashcan that was nearby.

_"Vito!"_ Mike mentally yelled.

"_What!?"_ Vito responded from Mike's head.

"_How could you kiss Anne Maria in front of Zoey?"_

"_Because, she's a babe!"_ Vito answered.

"_But you know I lo-like! I like Zoey!" _Mike thought back with a light blush.

"_Well I don't 'like' pasty!" _Vito argued.

"_Well you can't be making out with her in front of Zoey!"_

"_As I said before, I don't like Zoey!" _Vito yelled, _"I rather have Anne Maria over pasty anytime. It's my body too!"_

"_Yah but I'm the original!"_ Mike yelled back.

"_Whatever spikey!"_

"_Fine Jersey shore reject!"_

"_Pipsqueak!"_

"_Obnoxious Jerk!"_

"_Says the one who was too weak, he got bullied most of his life!" _Vito yelled as Mike and the rest of the personalities (who were near by playing Go-Fish) gasped. They all knew _Very_ well that hurts Mike the most. Mike clutches his fist in anger and yelled in his mind-

"_Well... Why don't you just shut up! Go away! I don't want to talk to you anymore!" A_nd with that, Mike left the hallway and stop talking with Vito. Vito growls in anger and walk away from the alters.

"How could you?" Svetlana asks, "How could you Vito?"

"Oh just shut up twinkle toes!" Vito snapped back and continued walking away from them.

"Shut up?!" Svetlana said as she glared at Vito as she walked toward him "Vhy you-" But she was cut off when Manitoba put his hand on her shoulder.

"Svetlana, let him be." He said, "He just need to blow off some steam, both of them."

Svetlana sighed and agreed with Manitoba as she nodded her head.

(Scene break)

In Lyoko, a tower in the mountain sector turned red.

(Scene break)

After Mike and Vito fight, the twins and Noah were in Mrs. Hertz class. Mike was exhausted and fell asleep. As he was sleeping, a spector was coming out of the outlet and went into Mike. However, Mike wasn't its target.

In Mike's subconscious, Vito was walking away from the others with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh who need them anyway?" he grumbles as walked. He didn't notice black gunk sinking into the subconscious and getting on his feet. When he looked down, his eyes widen.

"H-Help!" He yelled as the spector cover him and fades away. Manitoba heard Vito and rush towards him.

"Mate! Are you alright?" He asked. Vito growled and turn to Manitoba. When he did, Manitoba's eyes widened. Vito normal brown eyes were replaced with the black eyes of XANA.

"Oh no." Manitoba said as he took a step back. He then turned and ran towards the others as Vito gave chase.

Svetlana and Chester were sitting at the table when they see Manitoba running towards them. He stops and puts his hands on his knees as he catches his breath.

"XANA *pant* Vito*pant* Posses*gasp*" Manitoba tried to explain.

"Speak up you darn whippersnapper!" Chester said.

"Manitoba! Vhat happen?" Svetlana asks, "Vhats zis about Vito?"

"Look!" Manitoba said as he pointed behind him. They all saw Vito with XANA eyes running towards them. Chester and Svetlana gasp.

"I go wake up Mike." Chester said as he took control.

Mike gasps in the real world and became Chester.

"These darn class." He complained "Back in my day, they were more entertaining."

"I'm sure they were Chester." Mal said sarcastically.

"Punk!"

(Scene break)

"Manitoba zrow me" Svetlana said.

"Ya got it Svet!" Manitoba agreed as he threw her to Vito.

"Triple backflip!" Svetlana said as she did a triple backflip on Vito's head. He growled in anger and throw her off of him.

"Svetlana!" Manitoba yelled as he catch her "Are you alright shelia?"

Svetlana blush a little and nodded and they both glared at Vito.

At class, Chester kept on complaining and Mal was quickly getting annoyed.

"Nag, nag, nag, blah, blah, blah." Was all that Mal heard from Chester.

"Why don't you shut up." Mal said

"Respect your elders you little punk." Chester said "Mike asleep and someone has to take control."

In the mind, Manitoba grabs his rope and whipped Vito in the back. Vito growled at Manitoba and shocked him and Svetlana with electricity, knocking them out.

"So if Mike wakes up, you stop?" Mal said. He was very annoyed by Chester, it looks like he would snapped his pencil in two.

"Yes you salami head!"

"Ok then. Mike! Wake up!" Mal said as he slapped his brother on the back of his head.

"*gasp* Oww! Did you had to hit me?" Mike said, now in control.

"Yes. Yes I did."

Chester came back into the mind and hit Vito with his cane on his head. The possessed persona turned to him and growled.

"This is going to end badly isn't it?" Chester said as he gulps. Vito grabbed Chester and throws him at Svetlana and Manitoba. Realizing he lost his chance to take control, he shocks the other personalities with electricity.

After school, the Lyoko warriors were having a meeting at Noah room. Mike looked worried and his brother soon realizes it.

"What's the matter Mike?" Mal asked.

"I'm just worried about my personalities that's all." Mike answered.

"What happened?" Zoey asked.

"Well, Vito and I got into a fight and after Mrs. Hertz class, I haven't been able to talk to them. None of them are responding."

"I'm sure they're find." Dawn said from the computer "I don't want to be rude, but I still having a bit of trouble understanding the whole MPD business. "

"Well, MPD is a mental disorder where your mind creates different personalities to cope with stress that a person can't deal with. " Noah explained, "It's happened to people with abusive or lonely childhood." He then turns to Mike, "Speaking of which, how did you gain your MPD? I may have not meet them directly, but I seen your parents. They don't seem the kind to give a kid a disorder."

The twins looked at each other and Mike rubbed his arm and said "I-We don't like to talk about it…"

Everyone in the room nodded, understanding their friend. Dawn then heard something very familiar.

"Noah… I think XANA activated a tower!" Dawn said.

"What?!" Noah asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure" Dawn said as she nodded.

"But what's the attack?" Zoey asked "Nothing has happened yet."

"I don't know but we better get to Lyoko before it something happens." Noah said as they left to the factory.

At the factory, Mal, Mike, and Zoey were in the scanners while Noah was at the supercomputer.

"Ok, Dawn should be in the mountain sector." Noah said "The activated tower should be there too."

"Transfer, Mal. Transfer, Mike. Transfer Zoey. Scanner. Virtualization! "

The three warriors soon landed in Lyoko mountain sector. They soon see Dawn waving at them.

"Ok guys." Noah's voice said, "The tower so be 25 miles south-west."

"Noah, anything on what the attack is?" Mal asked as they ran to the tower.

"Nothing so far." Noah said, "Nothing on the news and I don't see anything on the factory and schools security cameras. "

"That's weird." Zoey said, "How long has the tower been activated?"

"If the super scan is correct, then for a few hours." Noah said.

"And not one thing out of the ordinary happened?" Mal asked "What is XANA up to?"

"We're about to find out. The tower is straight ahead." Noah said.

The warriors soon saw the tower, it was guarded by 3 Blocks and 2 Krabs.

"It's guarded." Mal said, "That means XANA want it to stay active for a reason. Just what is the attack?"

When he said that, Vito takes control of Mike and laughs. He was glowing in a navy-blue aura. Mal looks at him in shock.

"Vito?" Mal asked in confusion "How did you take control? You're not supposed too in Lyoko."

"Well, it's easy." Vito said, he then showed his XANA eyes. "This is how!" Vito then gained a katana blade with a blue handle and a navy-blue grip and stabs Dawn.

"She lost 25 life points guys!" Noah said in surprise and fear.

Mal then pushed Vito away from Dawn.

"Vito! What the heck!?" He yelled at Vito, only for him to attack Mal. Mal was able to dodge him.

"What wrong with Vito?!" Zoey asked as she readied her bow, "Why is he acting like this?!"

"I-I think I know why. Though I don't know how XANA was able to do it." Noah said in surprise, "That's the XANA attack guy, he possessed Vito. He's using him to get rid of Dawn!"

"What about Mike? Is he ok?" Zoey asked as she dodge one of Vito's attack.

"I don't know Zoey. But be careful."

Vito whistled and commanded the Krabs and Blocks to attack Zoey.

"It's just going to be me and old Mally in this fight!" Vito said as he and Mal began clashing swords.

During this, Mike woke up in his subconscious.

"Huh? What happened?" he asked himself. He then realize he was still in his Lyoko form.

"Mike!" he turned around to see Manitoba, Svetlana, and Chester running towards him. There were dress in his Lyoko form too, Manitoba wasn't even wearing his fedora!

"Glad to see you're alright mate." Manitoba said.

"What do you mean alright? What happened?" Mike asked.

"That salami-head Vito got him possessed by that XANA program!" Chester said.

"What!?" Mike exclaimed in shocked.

"It's the truth Mikey-boy." Mike and his personas froze and turned around to see…. Vito was right behind them!

"V-Vito!? How are you still here if you are in control out there!?" Mike asked in complete shock.

"A personality can still be in the mind while in control in here." Vito explained, " But only I got a special bonus thanks to XANA." He then smirked and starts channeling dark purple electricity in his hands. Mike and the other personas gulped.

"Oh boy." Mike said as they all took a battle stance.

Back in Lyoko, Zoey was firing her arrow at the Blocks and was able to hit one. She then flew up into the air and spread her wings.

"Wing Attack!" She yelled as her feather flew off from her wings and flew to the monsters like arrows. It was able to take down 1 of the Krabs. "all right!" she said, but then a Block shot at her wings and fell. She then got shot in the stomach.

"You got 45 life points left Zoey!" Noah warned.

Dawn then used her creativity to create a wall to take cover in while Zoey destroyed another Block.

With Mal and Vito, they were still clashing swords but then Vito got an idea. He then went over to a boulder and picked it up. He then throws it at Mal. Mal used his gravity power to make the rock stop in midair and throws it at a Krab that was attacking the girls.

"How is he able to do that?!" Mal asked as he dodges one of Vito's attacks.

"Apparently, Vito's power is that he gives Mike a strength boast." Noah informed, "XANA just increase his power so now he has super strength."

"Oh joy." Mal said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and counter another one of Vito's attacks.

Back in Mike's subconscious, Vito shoots electricity everywhere and hits Chester.

"Chester!" Everyone except Vito said.

Manitoba then gets his lasso and tries to catch Vito, but Vito catches the rope and flips it, causing Manitoba to get stuck in the rope.

"Manitoba!" Svetlana said. She then runs over to help him. Vito then use the rope to throw Manitoba at Svetlana. The two crash and they both get tangle in the rope. Vito snickers and turns to Mike with a smirk. Mike gulped and creates a mind shield (like the one at the end of TDAS) but Vito breaks it with ease. He then grabs Mike by the neck and lift him in the air with his right hand. Mike struggles to get Vito hand off while Vito charges up electricity with his left hand.

*8

In Lyoko, Zoey gets rid of the last Krab and prepares to get rid of the Block guarding the tower. Vito fights Mal and they ended up in the edge of the sector. Vito snickers and smirks at Mal.

"Hope you said goodbye to your brother." Vito said with a sickening smirk, "Cause he's going to die soon."

Mal glares at Vito and tries to stab him, but Vito doges it and push Mal over the edge into the digital seas. Luckily Mal grab onto the edged with one hand. He looked up to see Vito smirking at him.

Back with the girls-

"Light Arrow!" Zoey said as she fired her bow and arrow at the Block and Dawn running into the tower.

(Scene break)

Vito prepares to kill Mike in the mind.

"Mike!" Manitoba, Svetlana, and Chester said in fear.

(Scene break)

Dawn floats up to the platform.

(Scene break)

Vito lift his leg to stomp on Mal's hand to send him in the digital sea in the mountain sector.

(Scene break)

Dawn place her hand on the screen.

_Dawn_

_Code:_

_Lyoko_

In Mike's subconscious, Vito loses the electricity power as the spector leaves him. He falls to the ground and drops Mike in the process. Mike gains control as the other alters get up and check on Vito.

"Oh, my head." Vito said as he got up and rubbed his head, "What happened?"

"You went and got your self possessed mate." Manitoba said as he helped Vito up, "We'll explain later."

In Lyoko, Mike finds himself about to send his brother into the digital sea.

"Whoa!" Mike exclaimed as he help Mal up, "Hehehe, sorry about that bro."

"It's ok." Mal said, "Just don't do that again."

"Agreed."

After the three heroes were devirtualize, they were in the lab discussing what happened.

"So, XANA can possess my alters?" Mike asked.

"Yes, but don't worry" Noah informed, "He can't possess you and XANA doesn't do the same attack twice."

"Well, that good I guess." Mike mumbled.

"Well, we better head back to Kadic." Mal said getting up and heading to the elevator. "Don't want Chef to find out we left the school boundaries again."

Soon everyone started leaving to the elevator except Mike.

"_Vito?" _he asked in his mind.

"_Yah? What'cha wants?" _Vito responded.

"_I'm… sorry about the fight we had earlier." _Mike apologized.

Vito just laughs it off and said, _"It ok Mikey, I'm sorry too. Besides, you helped the Vito discover his power, so I lay it off this time._"

"_Thanks Vito."_ Mike thought back and headed to the elevator with the other.

(Author scene break)

**Sorry for the delay guys, but I've been busy lately. Anyway, here the newest chapter. I like to thank the Beta Writer of the story shinxshinx1595 for helping out in this story. You should check out her fanfics, they are great. We don't own anything except the Lyoko forms of the character. Now for what the numbers are for**

**In an episode of TDROTI, Anne Maria actually said that about Zoey hair style.**


End file.
